La Mission
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: Elle est Mangemorte,lui Auror. Elle veut se rachetée,lui ne lui pardonnera jamais. Et si,si vous deviez lire pour comprendre!Qu’attendez vous?...
1. On observe, on découvre…

Alors me revoilà encore une fois avec une histoire! Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas un One-Shot. Mais une fic que j'espère continuer. Donc voila, cette histoire est sortie de mon imagination (quelques fois douteuse, prenez note) et j'ai renoncée a mon lit douillet pour vous pondre ça!

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient ni les personnages, ni leurs histoires. Seuls quelques personnages m'appartiennent et dans ce chapitre seule Morgane Everwood alias Elizabeth Heaven m'appartient ainsi que le salon esthétique «Chez Linda» que j'ai inventée de toute part.

Rating: K et j'ignore si cela changera…

Chapitre 1:On observe, on découvre…

_Londres, un matin d'automne…_

Dans un quartier miteux, dans un appartement tout aussi miteux et dans un lit qui n'était guère confortable, une jeune fille se réveilla en entendant le très charmant et sympathique «BIP BIP BIP» du réveil matin… Merlin qu'elle détestait ce truc qui pouvait pourtant être si utile…Cette jeune fille n'était nulle autre qu'Elizabeth Heaven, qui avait changée de nom pour Morgane Everwood. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? C'est la question que vous, lecteurs, vous demandez sûrement… Eh bien pour une intrigue plus prenante de l'histoire; vous n'en saurez rien maintenant! Donc revenons à Morgane Everwood alias Elizabeth Heaven, la jeune fille eteindit le réveil matin qui avait osé la réveillée lors d'un rêve particulièrement intéressant et se dirige vers sa (oh combien petite) cuisine. Se préparant un café, elle était accro a la caféine depuis deux ou trois ans, elle se mit à réfléchir à sa vie d'avant lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Et naturellement, il prenait aussitôt place dans ses pensées, cela va de soi. Elle avait changée de camp, de nom et d'apparence…Elle était faible à l'époque, mais depuis elle s'était endurcie. Lentement mais sûrement, elle espérait pouvoir réparée ses erreurs et revenir du coté du Bien, et non du Mal comme elle l'était en ce moment.

Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Morgane (Elizabeth, suivez bon sang!) était du coté du Bien avant. Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, Gryffondor était sa maison et elle détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire, à Lord Voldemort et aux Serpentards. Après sa septième année, elle changea carrément… Non en fait, elle avait déjà commencée à changer depuis le début de sa dernière année. Mais personne ne l'avait remarquée…Ou personne n'avait cherchée à le faire, dépendamment de la personne. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient étés teints en brun clairs et coupés au niveau des épaules. Elle avait changée sa manière de se vêtir, son nom et… Ses amis. A présent, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec personne de son ancienne école.

-Cesse de penser à ça…C'est du passé. Tu as changée depuis,ils ont sûrement changés aussi…

Un soupir fendit le silence de la pièce.

-Voila que je me parle à moi-même…Encore une preuve que ma santé mentale va bien…

Après un petit déjeuner pas très nourrissant, Morgane s'habilla et sortit dehors. Le soleil n'était levé que depuis une heure et déjà ces rayons chauffaient les gens qui étaient dehors… Pas beaucoup dans ce cas-ci. Elle se dirigea a grands pas vers un salon esthétique moldu, petit luxe qu'elle se payait de deux à trois fois par mois, lorsque son salaire le permettait. «Chez Linda», les clientes étaient bichonnées et traitées comme de vraies princesses. Morgane adorait cet endroit et les gens qui travaillaient là-bas étaient vraiment sympathiques. Au bout de quelques minutes,elle arriva devant l'immeuble de pierre. Elle entra, sans se douter du regard posé sur elle…Et pas n'importe lequel. Son regard…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il attendait qu'elle se montre et elle n'était toujours pas là! Il avait étudié son dossier de fond en comble, avait apprit par cœur où elle allait pendant ses temps libres. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'il était assit en face de ce salon pour demoiselles, «Chez Linda»,dans une terrasse moldu à siroter un café… Et c'est là qu'il la vit, marchant en regardant droit devant elle, ces courts cheveux bruns clairs volant derrière elle. Finalement, il n'avait pas passé deux heures à l'attendre pour rien…Elle entra dans le salon «Chez Linda» sans même se douté qu'il la regardait faire. Il voulait connaître son ennemi, connaître tout d'elle. Pour pouvoir mieux réussir sa mission, réussir a l'éliminée elle… «Soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis(1)» et c'est ce qu'il allait faire…

1: Soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. _Dialogue du Parrain 2 _par _Francis Ford Coppola_

Voilà le (beaucoup trop court,je sais) chapitre un! Le deux sera publié bientôt mais seulement si j'ai des reviews qui me disent de continuer… Alors vous savez quoi faire! Review!

**P.S.-- Désolée pour les fautes restantes,je prendrais le temps de corrigée le chapitre plus tard…Pour l'instant,mon lit m'attend. (Il est déjà 2 heures du matin chez moi)**

Bloody-Angel-Me


	2. Inconnu,éléphant permanentée et cie

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde! Le deuxième chapitre est déjà arrivée, et oui je sais je fais vite!Donc réponse a ma seule revieweuse pour ce chapitre:

**Vega:**Alors voila la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!Je ne compte pas révélée qui est l'homme qui veut tuer Morgane-Elizabeth mais je compte bien mettre quelques petits indices!

**Disclaimer: **Encore une fois, je ferais une liste de MES persos. Les autres appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les persos m'appartenant dans ce chapitre sont: Morgane Everwood-Elizabeth Heaven, Cassiopée Fallen ainsi que Karen.

**Rating:**Encore et toujours K

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2:Inconnu,éléphant permanenter et cie…

_Londres, un peu plus tard dans la journée (1)_

Vers 11h30, Morgane sortie du salon «Chez Linda» en vitesse. Alors que Linda, la propriétaire du salon, lui faisait un soin du visage sa marque s'était mise a lui brûlée signe que le «Maître» les appelaient. En courant, elle se dirigea vers son appartement pour se changer et manque de chance, elle fonça dans une personne…Une voix féminine lui dit;

-Ca t'arrive de faire preuve de savoir vivre Morgane?

Se relevant péniblement, elle leva les yeux vers la fille en question. Elle eut un sourire et répondit mi-figue, mi-raisin;

-Je dois bien me mettre à ton niveau…

Ayant un petit rire, elle sauta dans les bras de la fille. C'était Cassiopée Fallen, une de ses rares amies. Elle était aussi Mangemorte, et c'est lors de son entrée dans le clan des Mangemorts que Morgane l'avait rencontrée. Cassiopée avait une fausse sœur jumelle, Helena, mais celle-ci était moins…amicale que Cassiopée… En fait personne dans le clan des Mangemorts n'avait d'attitude aussi sympathique que Cassiopée et Morgane.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça à moi, ta meilleure amie et la personne que tu admires le plus au monde, fit Cassiopée avec une moue indignée.

-Hem…Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas la personne que j'admire le plus au monde!

-Pff…Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais te faire remarquer qu'un beau brun là-bas ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure,dit-elle en pointant du menton la terrasse d'en face.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la terrasse d'en face, ou il y avait effectivement un jeune homme, elle eut l'impression de le connaître. Son visage, ses traits, ses yeux…Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle secoua la tête en répondant négligemment;

-C'est peut-être toi qu'il regardait…Avec ta couleur de cheveux…

Les cheveux de Cassiopée étaient courts, lui arrivant aux oreilles, et étaient maintenant de couleur rouge braise avec des mèches noires… Assez excentrique… Mais Cassiopée avait toujours été comme ça… Du moins, depuis que Morgane la connaissait. Au début, elle avait un peu «peur» d'elle croyant que c'était une folle échappée d'Azakaban voulant assouvir sa soif de puissance sur le monde Sorcier…Mais l'imagination de Morgane était sans limite et la trompait souvent. Car en fait, Cassiopée était aussi douce que de la soie… Quand on savait si prendre avec elle.

-Peut importe, on doit y aller…Il nous attend et ça semble assez important.

Bras dessus, bras dessous les deux filles partirent vers l'appartement de Morgane, ou elle se changerait et ensuite partirait à leur réunion «si» importante.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

De son coté, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Même quand elle l'avait regardée, il n'avait pas décroché le regard essayant de voir au plus profond de son âme. Et à ce moment, la serveuse décida de se mettre devant lui, obstruant sa vue, et de lui demander si il voulait encore du café.

-Ma tasse est pleine…

-Peut-être un peu de pain alors? Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde. Un badge était accroché sur sa poitrine portant les mots «Bonjour, mon nom est Karen. Puis-je vous aidez?»

-Ecoutez heu…Karen, si je veux quelque chose je vous le dirais alors bougez votre gros cul de là!

-Vous, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, dit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui comme si il lui avait donné la permission de le faire!

Il l'observa plus attentivement, elle avait une permanente ratée, de faux ongles roses, trois couleurs d'ombres à paupières et des boucles d'oreilles tellement laides que ça devait être un crime de les porter. Elle devait avoir entre 32 et 40 ans et semblait une adepte des agences de rencontres…

-Vous faites quoi là?

-Bah…C'est pas évident, je veux que vous me parliez de ce qui va pas.

-Hein!

L'air qu'il devait faire en ce moment devait être hilarant car Karen se mis à rire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne devait l'être.

-On dirait que vous venez de voir un éléphant rose à pois jaunes!

-Ouais vous, marmonna-t-il en boudant, vous ne pouvez pas…partir?

-Bon très bien, si vous ne voulez pas d'une oreille attentive…Et Karen s'en alla en marmonnant des «Les jeunes de nos jours, aucune politesse!»

Il regarda de nouveau dehors, cherchant des yeux Morgane mais elle était partie…Elle avait eue le temps de partir et il n'avait pas pu la voir à cause de cette bonne femme aux ongles de sorcière! Il régla l'addition, de très mauvaise humeur, ne laissa aucuns pourboires à l'éléphant permanenter qui lui avait fait perdre sa trace!

En se dirigeant vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec deux de ses amis, il se mit a pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être rendre visite à Morgane et se faire passé pour un vendeur de truc moldu, qu'importe…

1:Par rapport au premier chapitre

Et oui, je sais que ce n'est pas long et que finalement…J'ai pas laissée vraiment d'indice. On sait seulement que c'est un sorcier, qu'il a un sale caractère avec les serveuses et que c'est un beau brun. Dans le chapitre 3 l'identité du mystérieux inconnu sera peut-être dévoilé et on verra le QG des Mangemorts, l'appartement de l'inconnu ainsi qu'Helena Fallen, la jumelle de Cassiopée…Le mystérieux inconnu rendra-t-il visite à Morgane! Vous allez le savoir dans le chapitre 3! Alors…Vous en pensez quoi? Un petit review peut-être…

**P.S.Désolée pour les fautes ainsi que pour la longueur du chapitre…Le 3 sera plus long,je vous le promet!**

Bloody-Angel-me


	3. Le QG des Mangemorts…Et autres

Alloha tout le monde! Enfin le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira…Maintenant la réponse a mes trois revieweuses:

**Vega:** Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre…Que de suspense, je sais! Et Severus est noir, pas brun et je n'aurais pas dit qu'il était beau... Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic est appréciée!

**Halexia Black:** Comme je l'ai dit à **Vega** tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**DeathOrGlory:** Y'était temps! Non, non c'est une joke. Merci pour ta review et je sais que tu sais qui est l'inconnu, si tu aurais pas trouver….Le parapluie de la colère se serait abattu sur ta tête! (Ne pas essayez de comprendre)

**Disclaimer:**Vous commencez à la connaître par cœur non? Les persos de J.K.Rowling sont à elle et pas à moi! Mes persos utilisés dans ce chapitre sont:

**Rating:**Rien ne change pour l'instant…K…

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 3:Le QG des Mangemorts…Ainsi qu'appartement de débiles…

_Le QG des Mangemorts, en pleine réunion…_

Il régnait un silence religieux dans la salle, tout le monde écoutait un homme qui se tenait debout, devant eux.

-Votre prochaine mission sera…

Il s'arrêtât de parler car on entendait de «petits», j'ai bien dit de petits:

-PARDON

-EXCUSEZ-NOUS

-PARDON

Deux jeunes filles vêtues de longues robes de sorcières entièrement noires, s'arrêtèrent de marcher en voyant que tout le monde les observait. Et la, vous avez bien dut reconnaître Morgane Everwood et Cassiopée Fallen…Ben sinon…Tant pis! Donc comme je le disais, tout le monde s'était tut en voyant les deux jeunes retardataires.

-Tiens, vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous dit l'homme avec sarcasme.

-Nous sommes désolées Maître, nous avons eu un… retardement de dernière minutes dit Cassiopée en s'agenouillant. Voyant que Morgane était restée debout, Cassiopée la tira par la manche et celle-ci tomba par terre avec un «Outch!» mal contenu.

-Et quel genre de retardement?

-Eh bien, Morgane releva la tête vers lui, es-ce qu'un beau mec c'est une bonne raison pour être en retard!

-J'ai bien peur que non. La prochaine fois Mlles, vous serez sévèrement punies. Relevez-vous et allés avec les autres maintenant.

Réprimant un sourire, les deux demoiselles allèrent se placer au fond tout en continuant de bavarder a voix très, très basse… L'homme qui n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, un terrible mage noir, soupira avec exaspération et s'adressa aux filles dans le fond.

-Everwood, Fallen…TAISEZ-VOUS!

-Crétin…Heu bien, bien dit Morgane avec un air d'excuse.

-Il va te tuer…Littéralement, fit Cassiopée en se retenant d'exploser de rire devant l'air du Maître.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_En compagnie de notre inconnu, qui ne le sera pas pour longtemps…_

L'homme décida finalement de ne pas s'arrêter chez Morgane Everwood, il aurait bien le temps de lui soutirer des informations… Quoiqu'il en soit, il se dirigea vers son appartement qui se trouvait trois rues plus loin dans un quartier beaucoup moins miteux que celui de la jeune fille. Il partageait son appartement avec deux de ses meilleurs amis…Même si Peter, le dernier de ses meilleurs amis, ne venait plus les voir très souvent…M'enfin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne put que le faire éclater de rire…James était étendu parterre, pétrifié et Lily était assise sur lui, barbouillant son visage, son cou et ses bras de peinture rouge et or.

-Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'immature…

Se tournant vers Sirius, car oui notre inconnu est bien Sirius Black, les joues de Lily prit une couleur semblable a celle de ses cheveux

-Il l'a cherché après tout…En plus, je trouve que le rouge et le or mette en valeur son…

-Son charme indéniable, je sais Lily. Acheva Sirius, tout sourire.

-Et toi? Tu as vu la fille que tu cherches?

-Mwai…Que quelques minutes parce qu'un gros hippopotame friser est venue me couper la vue!

-Oh…Traduction?

-Tu es désespérante…

-Je sais donc qui t'a coupé la vue?

-Laisse tomber Lily et occupe toi de James dit Sirius en se relevant, et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Déposant le dossier de Morgane sur sa table de nuit, Sirius posa son regard sur une photo de lui a Poudlard. Sur la photo on pouvait voir James et Lily se chamailler, Remus lire, Peter l'observer avec extase et lui… Lui il tenait par la taille une magnifique jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus variant sur le gris.

-Ellie…

Elle était partie, et il devait l'oublier. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait elle? Bon, bon ne plus penser a elle… Pourquoi n'irait-il pas faire un tour dans le bar qui venait d'ouvrir! Bon idée…

Je sais, je sais en plus d'être court j'ai mis du temps a poster ce chapitre…Je suis désolée, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour ce chapitre et je crois que ça parait puisqu'il traîne un peu en longueur…

Encore une fois désolée

Bloody-Angel-Me


End file.
